Heretic (New Earth)
On Batman Inc's inaugural mission, Batman and Robin found the facility and Robin confronted the clone, now calling itself the Heretic. Cryptically remarking that they would meet again, the Heretic departed. He has since been seen guarding Talia al Ghul whenever she appeared in public as The Leviathan, the leader of the eponymous terror-army. He later takes on many of Batman Incorporated members singlehandedly, killing Knight in the process, while defeating Batman himself. Heretic's right eye was however blown out due to Squire's pellet. Talia gives him the world-bomb trigger to guard. He arrives on the scene at the exact wrong moment as Robin and Nightwing try to reach the higher levels of Wayne Tower. He takes out Nightwing with one move, then fights Robin. Robin puts up a lethal assault, but thanks to Leviathan foot soldiers shooting at him, the Heretic gains an advantage and eventually stabs Robin through the heart with a sword taken from a display case. Batman arrives on the scene and is horrified to discover his son is dead. Enraged, he attacks the Heretic with the help of Nightwing, but the man-monster easily crashes them both. Recovering Damian's body, they flee. Meanwhile, the Heretic returns to Talia's side, where she berates him for killing Damian without waiting for her command. He replies that he did not need her command, having developed the ability to observe, assimilate knowledge and arrive at conclusions independently. He declares that he is Batman now, and decides that Gotham is his by right. Batman defeats him at the end and is in shock to see him as a boy in an adult body. He is killed in a confrontation with Talia atop of Wayne Tower by having his head decapitated by a sword and by a bomb being placed on his back spine that blew up Wayne Tower. Revival A rogue member of Talia's organization intent on preserving Ra's al Ghul, revived him using the Lazarus Pit. He spent his time in a monastery studying various ancient texts. There, he discovered about "The Other" who had caused misery to others for a millenia while staying hidden. The Hertic easily slayed The Other and realized he was only a man with nothing more than a criminal empire which he gained control and adopted the moniker for himself. He used The Other's criminal empire to manipulate other criminals and took them out when they remained of no further value to him. After killing Lady Vic, he blew up the building Teen Titans found her corpse in to test their abilities. As he had started dying, he had Lobo kidnap the Teen Titans, so Damian could take over his mission and blackmailed him with the lives of his teammates. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * : Heretic's neck was sewn back to his body after his death and he had to be fitted with a voice box to be able to talk. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Heretic's origin as born in the belly of a whale is another tie to the sea-monster mythos that the Leviathan organization has built for itself. * Heretic's eye color was blue during the Batman Incorporated storyline. After his resurrection post-Rebirth, his eye color is now green. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = None | DC = None | Links = }} Category:Leviathan Organization members Category:Clones Category:Formerly Deceased